The benefits of exercise and healthy living are well-known in present day society. To this end, it is not uncommon for people to aspire to regularly workout or go to a fitness center. However, despite a person's good intentions or his desire to workout, a person may not achieve their goal amount of exercise. For example, busy schedules, not knowing how to properly use gym equipment, or other factors can cause a person to lack the motivation to go to a fitness center and workout.
To help become motivated to regularly visit a fitness center, people often resort to techniques such as finding a workout buddy, scheduling sessions with a fitness trainer, attending workout classes, and the like. However, although these approaches for becoming motivated can be serviceable, they remain disjointed, lack a central hub, and may still result in the person losing motivation (e.g., the person may nonetheless cancel a training session, or tell a workout buddy they are not going to the fitness center today). Moreover, these approaches require a fitness center to accommodate all of the possible forms of interaction with the member of the fitness center (e.g., a member may need to call the fitness center to schedule a training session, go to the fitness center in person to get a spot in a class, and the like). From a member's perspective, the lack of centralization of interactions with the fitness center can require more effort from the member than he is willing to expend, and perhaps even dissuade the member from going to the fitness center. Not only may this adversely affect the member (e.g., the member may lose motivation and may not meet their workout goals), but this may also adversely affect the fitness provider as an un-motivated member may be more likely to cancel their membership (e.g., thus causing the fitness center to lose income).